warbirdsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Wingman1
From the Admin Dave This is Davegnz - as I mentioned like what I am seeing. This wikiwarbirds is not like wikipedia - there is a lot more freedom to add without a lot of critism. On the survivors series - leave the complete listing together - do not break it-up into little sections. Also, leave the listing alone with the aircraft listed by manufactures then serial numbers. This is one of the reasons for this wiki as wikipedia screwed-up the pages doing it the way with the changes you have made. If you want to do individual histories - great - but leave the main listing alone and just add a link from the main page to the indivual histories. SO Return the B-29 Survivors page to standard format (and yes there is a standard template) and then add your pages Now these pages were not abandoned - just did not have the internet access to do the site as I needed. And until you came alone there was no other editors that seemed to want to join in. So Welcome to my wiki Cheers Dave Hey Wingman No big deal - as I said before, very laid back at this site Should have e-mailed you earlier when you showed interest... was waiting to see if you were really interested or just someone poking and proding (had a few). I see that you are here for the long run - so a very big welcome. Quick background - started this wiki because of the politics at wikipedia - had a formate that I wanted followed (as I mentioned before doing it by manufacture & s/n) because I believe in keeping the sister aircraft together (or the same aircraft that came off the line at the same time). If you look at wikipedia they have the aircraft bunched by location - not very helpful to the historian (actually useless). I consider myself a aviation historian and feel that the deatails are important. Some people at Wikipedia think differently - got into tooo many fights at wikipedia and watched my pages being destroyed (take a look at wikipedia and compare to this site and you will see how different they are now). I created all the Survivor pages at wikipedia and at this site so you can see how much they have been destroyed from the original. So enough with the back story on this wiki. All I insist is accuracy. Feel free to run with you ideas - if I see something that is going wrong, will mention and point you towards what this wiki could be. I think you get the idea for this wiki - Survivor series, individual histories, serial number lists. That it - no fighting, no major rearranging another editor pages. Cheers Dave Gansz |} Individual aircraft So far I like what I see for the individual aircraft Take a look at what I did with: http://warbirds.wikia.com/wiki/B-24D_42-72843_(Strawberry_Bitch) or http://warbirds.wikia.com/wiki/B-24D_41-24294_(Brewery_Wagon) and see if that gives you any ideas... I did the individual histories with a header with the individual history of the aircraft, then listed combat missions as knows then at bottom added all know photos Suggest doing the header with the history of the airframe going from earlest to currrent history (ie a thumbnail description) - then if you want to do a very detailed history (in story form) you can combine that with the photos at the bottom. Dave i like. i am going to have to hit the note's hard on some of those B-29's Wingman1 21:30, March 6, 2012 (UTC) NEAM's B-29 Here is a web site that can help with some of the aircraft's histories http://www.aviationarchaeology.com for example NEAM's B-29 44-61975 http://www.aviationarchaeology.com/src/dbasn.asp?SN=44-61975&Submit4=Go shows it had a Class 3 accident (Mid-Air Collision) Weird thing about this is Great Falls AAF does not show a 528th ARS assigned ! However, if you do a search on Air Force (AF) ARCS - a 3rd AF / 582nd Air Resupply Group / 528nd Air Resupply Squadron does show-up: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/582nd_Air_Resupply_and_Communications_Wing Can not find out what this aircraft struck... So this is how you you bits and pieces of aircraft histories i just wish i was as good at formating pages as you as you. wow, i guess now i know where to start.if i read that date right Aug 21, 1953? the info i got off wix does not say anything about the midair. (birdstrike?) well it looks like work is about to pick up for me, here and in the world. ( hey i got to pay for all this internet usage. LoL!) have a good one and if ya want to use a B-29 page to demo a format i am kool,Wingman1 22:17, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Hi Wingman1, ''new section'' How do I remove the Post a photo here box in my post, as the only photo of this aircraft is copyrighted I posted a link to the pic? Or do I just leave it “the post a photo box”? Thanks, 25 Kingman49 Wingman1, Thanks for your help, Dave Gansz invited me here from the AAF forum and actually gave me the link to “Brewery Wagon”. I should have known to just post it there, but didn’t want to jump on someone else’s page. I can see now, that would have also been incorrect as a page already existed When I run across a copyright warning I generally respect it as the rights can live on for decades, even after death, profit or no profit. Most folks don’t have deep pockets enough to make a fuss. That looked like a card from Fold3 so I erred on the side of caution The link Dave sent me was: http://warbirds.wikia.com/wiki/B-24D_41-24294_(Brewery_Wagon) which looked like a blank page waiting a post. Anyway, thanks for adding the desert photo of Brewery Wagon to the proper page, nice addition to the archive, in my opinion. Best Regards, 25Kingman49 no problem, it's a dead link now, because i delited the uneeded page. (the newer one) flicker, has settings tp prevent downloading, (or right clicking), of pictures. that copyright holders can use to protect thier proptery. I see where Dave has a LOT of B-24 info here, he must be a B-24 guy. lol! i myself am working on getting the B-29 section into shape (when work and real life alowes) . Once again welcome to the wiki, have fun they is plenty room to work here. :) Wingman1 21:30, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Hey! Hi. I will try to spruse up the main page to make it less completx and a bit more appealing. I think most of the stuff hidden should be transfered onto the talkpage. I think I might do that. :D Imperium Guy 18:39, April 26, 2012 (UTC) I said hi to him. BTW, if you don't mind, could you change the writing format to left to right rather than columns as it is rather annoying!! :/ Imperium Guy 18:50, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Oh, well. Doesn't matter then, lol. :D Imperium Guy 18:59, April 26, 2012 (UTC) well thanks for the spot of help there. feel free to pop in on my other wikis if you want to.Wingman1 19:09, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Yay!! :D :D Imperium Guy 21:58, April 26, 2012 (UTC) i thought you would like that. :)Wingman1 22:03, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Photo License info I found this in the drop down menu for adding photos =Wiki Photo licenses= **None Selected *Unknown **I don’t know the license *Own Photo **I took this photo myself *Wikipedia **I got this from Wikipedia or another Wikimedia product *Free Licenses **This is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike license **This is licensed under another free license *Other **This is in the public domain **This is used in a way that qualifies as fair use under US law **This is copywrghted, but use is permitted by the copyright holder Hope this helps SENIRAM 15:06, May 16, 2012 (UTC)